moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Witchcraft Act
''This Act has been amended. '' The Witchcraft Act A citizen shall be in contravention of this Act if he or she commit any of the following crimes; s1. Trafficking with Demonic Entities A citizen shall be guilty of Trafficking with Demonic Entities, if i. he should knowingly commune with, aid through word or through deed, or keep the company of any demonic entity anywhere within the Realm; or ii. he knowingly summons or aids in the summoning of any demonic entity; or iii. he willfully incites or influences a demonic entity to attack another citizen; or iv. If a demonic entity under the control of a citizen should slay another citizen, its master shall be held to account for murder. s2. Dangerous Demons A citizen shall be guilty of Courting a Dangerous Demon, if i. he summons a dangerous demon anywhere within the Realm; or ii. he assists in the summoning of a dangerous demon anywhere within the Realm iii. A dangerous demon shall be regarded as any class of demon liable to cause great damage to life and property, such as Felguards, Infernals, Doomguards, etc. Amended at the outbreak of the Fourth War, by the order of His Majesty King Varian of the House of Wrynn: iv. If an individual shall perform any of the prohibited acts in sections 1 (excepting subsections iii and vi) or 2, no offense shall be charged while (a) the Kingdom is at war, and (i) the citizen is in service to the royal army, and (ii) the citizen commits the prohibited acts to directly attack enemies of the Kingdom, where (iii) the enemies of the Kingdom are presently invading the Realm (b) the Kingdom is not at war, and (i) the citizen commits the prohibited acts for the purposes of teaching or personal research, and (ii) the citizen is registered as a practitioner within the Kingdom of Stormwind, and (iii) the citizen is in possession of the requisite license to teach and practice demonology, and (iv) the citizen commits the prohibited acts on his or her own property, whereas (v) the said property is held by a Noble of Stormwind in good standing, or (vi) the said property is held by an officer of His Majesty's Court, or (vii) the said property is held by an Agent of the Crown. s3. Trafficking with Undead Entities A citizen shall be guilty of trafficking with the undead, if i. he should commune with, or aid through word or through deed, or keep the company of any undead entity; or ii. he knowingly conceals the existence of location of an undead entity from the lawful authorities; or iii. he willfully incites or influences an undead entity to attack another citizen; or iv. he wields that weapon which is known as a 'rune blade'. v. Lawful authorities shall be regarded as (a) any servant of His Majesty appointed to keep the peace, and currently upon his duty, or (b) any servant of His Majesty whose appointed duties involve the tracking, discovery or control of the undead. vi. Citizens shall be righted to strike down and slay any undead entity witnessed in the Kingdom of Stormwind, provided it is proven that the entity in question is truly undead. Amended around the time of the Invasion of Northrend, by the order of His Majesty: vii. Exceptions shall be made under sections i, iv and vi where the undead entity in question can show that the entity is sworn to (a) the Knights of the Ebon Blade, or (b) the Argent Crusade, or © otherwise bears the writ and seal of His Majesty allowing it to fight for or alongside the Alliance. s4. Necromancy A citizen shall be guilty of Necromancy, if i. he should, without (a) the authorisation of the Church of Holy Light, or (b) specific injunction from His Majesty, or © specific injunction from the Lord Magistrate, by any means use or incite the use of necromantic magics. ii. commune with, raise, or manipulate the physical or spiritual forms of the dead. iii. Exceptions can be made under sections i and ii, if: (a) the magic wielded is used directly as magical healing of an undead entity sworn to (1) the Knights of the Ebon Blade, or (2) the Argent Crusade, or (3) otherwise bears the writ and seal of His Majesty allowing it to fight for or alongside the Alliance. s5. Blood Magics A citizen shall be guilty of Illegal Magic Use, if: i. he should knowingly use the blood of another creature or humanoid to assist in the completion of magic; or ii. he should use his own blood to assist in the completion of magic; or iii. if he should use the blood of a demon to wield Fel magics, his crime will be the worse. iv. Exceptions can be made under sections i and ii, if: (a) the blood is needed for the completion of alchemy projects that are in compliance with law, or (b) the wielder has written permission of the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences or similar, recognized regulating body, or © the magic wielded is used directly as magical healing, or (d) the magic wielded is used directly against enemies of the realm while the kingdom is at war. s6. Misuse of Magic in Commerce A citizen shall be guilty of Misuse of Magic in Commerce, if: i. he should knowingly sell an object, that is under the effect of illusion magics, with intent to deceive. ii. he should knowingly trade an artifact or creature that is dangerous to the recipient, without informing the recipient. iii. he should knowingly sell an artifact or creature that would endanger the King's peace. iv. he should transport an artifact or creature that would endanger the King's peace. s7. Maltransmutation A citizen shall be guilty of Maltransmutation, if i. he should transmute copper coins into silver coins, or silver into gold; or ii. if he should transmute gold coins into silver coins, or silver into copper; or iii. if he should transmute any other material or metal into copper, gold or silver coins. s8. Board of Licensing A board of licensing shall be established, and as such, i. Its purpose shall be, (a) To determine eligibility for a license to practice and/or teach demonology within the Kingdom of Stormwind. (b) To replenish the Kingdom's treasury via the imposition of an annual licensing fee. © To provide oversight with regard to the practice of demonology and other dangerous forms of magic within the Kingdom of Stormwind. (d) To record and report any and all suspicious activity to the appropriate agencies. ii. To be eligible to sit on this board, (a) All persons applying for the license must be lawful citizens of Stormwind, without a criminal record. (b) A citizen applying for the license must demonstrate that he or she is fully capable of controlling any entity he or she may summon. © A citizen applying for the license must be able to provide a safe and secure environment in which to practice and/or teach their craft. A safe environment shall be determined by the board of licensing. (d) A citizen applying for the license must swear to all parts of the Demonologist's Oath in the presence of a sitting Magistrate and two Court-appointed witnesses. (e) The board must vote in favor of the approval of any license after conducting a full investigation of the applicant and reviewing the findings of said investigation. (f) Once approved, no license shall be granted until the applicant renders a payment of five hundred gold pieces. All payments, less twenty percent are to be transferred to the King's Exchequer and used at the sole discretion of the King and his Ministers. (g) An annual payment of five hundred gold pieces shall be required to maintain a citizen's license. iii. The Demonologist's Oath shall be established, where (a) Before being approved for a license to teach and practice demonology within the Kingdom of Stormwind, a citizen must swear to all parts of the following oath before a Magistrate and two witnesses. (b) It shall be the duty of the Magistrate to document and provide two additional witnesses to the oath. The oath, hereafter referred to as the Demonologist's Oath consists of the following: "I, (Citizen's full name and any applicable titles) do solemnly swear to abide by all parts of the Witchcraft Act, and never to teach my craft to those who are deemed unworthy, be they known criminals or enemies of the realm. I do solemnly swear that I shall not aid by word or in deed, any agent of the Burning Legion, or any other enemy of the Crown, both foreign and domestic. I do solemnly swear to inform an agent of His Majesty's Court at once if I should have knowledge of any person or persons acting in contravention of the Witchcraft Act." © A copy of the oath to be filed with His Majesty's Court shall be signed by the citizen and all witnesses present. iv. The Licensing board and operation thereof shall be funded by a perpetual grant in the amount of thirty thousand gold sovereigns from the Myrewood Historical Society and a further twenty percent of the proceeds from all licensing fees. v. The Demonology Licensing Board is to be comprised of the following: (a) The board is to be headed by a Grand Warlock or Witch, and five additional members with no less than ten years experience in practice of such magic to be appointed by the Grand Warlock and approved by the Legislative Committee. (b) A seventh seat on the licensing board for the purpose of oversight shall be occupied by a Magistrate of Stormwind, to be appointed by the Lord-Magistrate of the Realm or the Legislative Committee. Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Legal Documents Category:Stormwind Law Project Category:Documents Category:Laws of Stormwind Category:Stormwind House of Nobles